Tunnels
by SoulEaterBandit
Summary: It's hard to find a place safe enough to call home. Sure, safety can last a while, but it never lasts forever. This is the story of two friends that have survived together, and found safety in an unexpected place. Probably more dangerous than the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first story in a while that I didn't scrap as soon as I finished the first chapter. This entire is story is based off one big Minecraft adventure I had with a friend. If I take forever to update and you actually like this, it's because I don't have any more things to write with and I'm not too good at improvising in writing. **

* * *

The lass waited for her friend to wake up. While getting supplies they came across a zombie, which knocked her friend out right before it could be finished off.

"Erza, when are you going to wake up..?"

She looked at the blood on her hands, and cleaned it off in the pond nearby. The sounds of armor shuffling caught her attention and she ran back to Erza, who was still unconscious. She wasn't strong enough to carry her, but, she was strong enough to drag her. That's what the girl did, after dragging Erza to somewhere safe, she went back to the clearing they were at before. Anything could kill her at this rate, and all she had to defend herself was a bone that was from a dead skeleton. There was a man in armor, standing feet away. She backed up, but the man did nothing. He gave her supplies and held the flat of his sword against his chest, which was a sign of peace. She calmed down and looked to where her friend was resting.

"Follow me."

She looked back at him, and hesitated. As she followed, she moved slowly, in case Erza was to see her. Not a word was spoken, and a second man in armor appeared, who was a companion of the man who was leading. She started to become cautious, and looked around to see if her friend was nearby. There was no one. They kept walking, and out of nowhere a voice was behind them.

"Lucy!"

She quickly turned around to see her friend running towards them. Ignoring the men in front of her, Lucy ran and met her halfway, hugging.

"I'm sorry I left you."  
"Don't worry about it. Who are those two?"  
"They gave me food, and told me to follow them so...I don't know, I don't think we should follow them."

"Well, they didn't kill you, so I think we can trust them."

"Are you sure?"  
"It doesn't hurt to try."

They followed the two men, Lucy becoming silent once more. She never talked to anyone but Erza, who was the only person she trusted. As they kept walking, they found a house which belonged to the group. The two were greeted and were given better supplies, being armor and swords. When they left the room Lucy looked at her friend.

"Why are they helping us..?"

"I don't know."  
"I got a bad feeling about this."

"It'll be fine. We probably have to help them though."

"Do you think we can get a room?"  
"I'll ask when they get back."

Lucy slipped on her armor and looked around, she found a furnace and opened her bag, getting a container that was used to hold the chicken she killed earlier. She looked to Erza for approval, and began cooking. She watched the furnace, still cautious about her surroundings.

"Hey, are we able to have a room?"

The man nodded and gave her a sign to label which was their room.

"Thank you."

They went down stairs and found a hall that was mined, the rooms were mined as well. Erza began to dig through the dirt, making their rooms and Lucy began mining nearby in hopes for some ore, being joined by Erza shortly.

"I planted a tree in our room."

"That's cool."

The two continued mining, talking quietly to each other. Lucy look behind her and stopped.

"Erza...I still don't trust this place."

"Oh come on, Lucy. We're fine. Calm down, if anything happens, we can leave. They gave us equipment, we can't just leave for no reason."

"...Alright..."

She picked up her pickaxe and continued mining. As much as they continued, there was no ore, or anything of interest. Erza went back to the upper levels and got food, then went back down to where they were mining. After a quick conversation, they kept mining, going deeper to the point they reach a cavern. Lucy kept thought of where it is, thinking of it as a possible escape route. When they were taking a break and eating in their part of the mine, Lucy quickly looked around and got her sword ready.

"Someone died..."

"Wait, what?"

"The people who took us in, they're all getting killed by the same person."

"How can you tell?"

Lucy stood at the tunnel that led outside.

"I just know...we gotta do something."

Erza equipped her sword and the two looked at the pathway, ready to return to the upper levels.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know it was short, and yes, the names are a reference to Fairy Tail. They are the nicknames of the characters.**

**If you don't like this, I'm sorry. But, thanks for taking your time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

The two woke up on the ground, slowly recovering. It was clear that they didn't stand a chance, but Erza wasn't about to let Lucy get herself killed on her own. Lucy whispered, saving her breath.

"Erza...Erza, you alive?"

"Yeah, is he gone?"  
"Um...no. Sorry to break it to you."

Lucy picked herself up and leaned against the wall to keep herself up.

"Damn raider took all of our equipment..."

She held her hand out to Erza, helping her up as well.

"There's a different cave. I found it earlier, we can get out using the underground system."

"How'd you get there?"

Lucy helped her friend down into the tunnels before looking back behind her. She jumped down, and blocked the entrance to the caves.

"I'm a boss at making tunnels. Come on, this way."

After minutes of navigation Lucy looked up, smiling.

"We can make it to the main hall if we tunnel up through here."

"Let's go then."

The two began to dig up. Erza surfaced before Lucy, who became weak and exhausted. Lucy didn't want to give up, and she kept digging. When she neared the surface, her hands couldn't work any longer. Her arms were in too much pain to move. In the pitch darkness, she sat and waited for her strength to return.

"Lucy!"

Light hit her eyes and she looked up to see Erza digging the dirt above Lucy away. After helping her out, Erza hugged her. Lucy, even though she was weak and covered in dirt, smiled.

"I'd cry but I think it would turn into mud..."

"Let's get out of here."

Lucy kept her sword close. Erza kept her out of sight for a second.

"Put that away! They're going to kill you if they see you with that!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Just don't say anything and keep that sword away..."

She realized something.

"Do what you what you normally do."

She nodded to confirm. Lucy continuously looked over her shoulder, and glared at the killer as they were walking by without his knowledge. The two took off, running as soon as the left the building.

"Where do we go from here?"  
"I don't know..."

* * *

"Careful on your way down."

"There's water down there, just don't miss it."

They jumped, safely landing in the water and making their way through the ravine. Lucy looked up and around, glad with their decision to make a home here. No one would expect people to live there. In fact, the idea is dangerous due to lava, and what could live in the caverns nearby. Erza climbed up and cut off the water, a precaution so no one would jump down and survive. Lucy's voice yelped from inside the closest cave.

"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine...I just almost fell into a cave."

After looking around a bit, Lucy spoke up.

"Hey, Erza."

She held a torch and gestured for Erza to come inside the cavern.

"I think we can live in here."

Erza walked in to see a small room with a blocked off area to the side.

"Small, but we can make it bigger, yeah?"

"What's that wall for?"

"It's a cave system."

"Well, we can explore that later. We need weapons and tools for now."

Erza began crafting, pausing to look at her friend.

"How good are you with a bow?"  
"Um...I'd say I'm ok with a bow..."

"Alright, here you go. Take this pickaxe too."

They began to expand the cave, originally creating two rooms: the main room, and the farm. The two had the ability to warp, so their home was closed off. Lucy removed the wall and the duo began to descend to see just what was surrounding their new home. Erza went onward as Lucy mined, yelling to get her attention.

"Lucy, you need to see this!"

Lucy ran from the ore to catch up, stopping next to Erza.

"Whoa..."

The two stood in front of a deeper ravine. The water and lava didn't touch to form obsidian, but in the distance, a mineshaft was waiting.

* * *

**Alright, chapter 2 is done. I'm pretty much doing this whenever I can, and I'm all over the place. Whoever keeps reading this story, thank you for taking your time to do so. So you know ahead of time, things will likely get random, but random stuff happens sometimes...or a lot. **

**Anyways! Chapter 3 will be up soon (hopefully) !**


	3. Chapter 3

They began to explore, killing monsters and mining as much materials as they pleased. Lucy left the ravine and began to go back to their underground house. She stopped, seeing a small bit of material that she was familiar with.

"Yo! Erza! Have you ever been in a dungeon?"

"No, why?"

"I found one over here, gotta be careful though…"

Erza caught up and Lucy broke the wall with her pickaxe. The two were instantly attacked by multiple zombies, and one fell back to recover while the other was fighting. Repeating this process, they made their way into the dungeon and destroyed the spawner. The duo leaned against the wall next to the chest, taking time to completely recover.

"So that's where all the zombies in the caves came from…"

Lucy began to laugh to their achievement, despite it being what most consider minor.

"Man, this is great. Alright, time to loot this thing."

"Well you'd have to get off it first."

Lucy got off and they opened the chest, taking the contents. Erza watched as Lucy got a music disc out from the chest and wiping the dirt off before putting it in her bag.

"What was that?"  
"A disc. Maybe we can make a jukebox and play it sometime."

"That means we'll need a diamond."

"Crap...we'll find some eventually, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can earn some from the community."

Lucy fell silent. They became associated with a group, which was slowly growing in numbers. She became uncomfortable with the fact just anyone could join the community, and trusting people was still an issue. Erza's radio went off, she looked up and then to her quiet friend.

"What the heck is a tree farm?"

"I dunno. A farm...to grow trees? Isn't that like an orchard or something? I mean, wood is important but I'm more of a rock material person."

Lucy turned on her radio, hearing the message about a tree farm. She shrugged and began to climb up the rock.

"Come on, let's go back to the base and get some food."

"Alright, I gotta get this iron to a furnace anyways."

The two ascended back to their hideout and Erza began to smelt the iron ore they mined. Lucy lagged behind and stood at the door to the mines, drained of energy.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

A familiar sound of undead footsteps caught Lucy's attention by the time it was too late to turn around and defend herself. Erza noticed out of the corner of her eye and stepped in front of her friend to kill the zombie. Blood dripped from the sword and she looked to her wounded friend.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Erza held out her hand.

"Yes, I am..."

Lucy took Erza's hand and accepted her help standing before finishing her sentence.

"Just a bit laggy."

"Again?"

"It's nothing."

"Until you have to fight monsters."

"I adapted to it for the most part..."

Lucy sat on her bed and ate some steak, waiting to recover.

"Yo...do you think I can take up alchemy here? We could use the potions."  
Erza took the cooled iron out of the furnace.

"I don't see why not. We'd have to get all the stuff to make a stand and ingredients."

"We already have a few ingredients. That rabbit's foot you have can make us 3 potions of leaping."

"Leaping, huh? Cool."

Lucy smiled, thinking of being able to jump higher than normal.

"Bet you can't even touch the cave ceiling with it."

"Lucy, we're not going to waste ingredients on bets."

"Damn. Well, alright then. I want to talk to the community leaders about a potion shop."

"You mean have me talk to them?"

"Yeah...sorry..."

"It's fine. Come on, let's get some sleep."

Lucy checked the clock and noticed it was now nighttime. It was hard to tell the time of day since there were currently no windows. As the two tried to rest, Lucy's radio had began to broadcast the message from earlier once again. Other than that, the dead silence of night was broken by Lucy's frustration.

"Who cares about the stupid tree farm?!"

She threw her radio to a wall, silencing it.

"Lucy...you could have just turned your radio off."


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Lucy got her radio off the floor and repaired it, preparing to meet with a community leader. As they were waiting a man walked up to them. After a conversation, Lucy and Erza departed to continue their original objective. They walked through a swamp, Lucy killing the occasional cow, rabbit, and chicken. Then, Erza stopped to look behind her. After that, she kept walking, staying near Lucy.

"He's following us. "

Lucy looked at her.

"What?"  
"Don't turn around, just keep walking."

They continued for a moment and an idea struck Erza. She looked to her friend and raised her voice a bit to allow their follower to hear.

"Well, Lucy, I think I should go to the base now. Are you going to come?"

Lucy caught on and spoke, as much as she hated speaking around people

"Sure. Don't forget where it is again."

They exchanged messages telepathically as they walked.

"_If he keeps following, you go one direction and I go the other. If he continues to follow one of us, go anywhere but the base. As far as I'm concerned, lead him to the middle of nowhere and warp home."_

"_Got it..."_

"_You ok, Luc?"_

"_Just a bit sluggish..."_

"_Crap. If you notice your lag kicking in, warp somewhere you can wait it out at."_

Lucy nodded, understanding her request. They walked further into the marsh and they looked at each other. Knowing they were still being followed, they took off in separate directions. To avoid a chase, they calmly wandered. Erza made it to the forest and Lucy kneeled next to the water, her reactions slowing down. She shook her head and splashed water on her face, standing up to keep moving. The sound of a sword sliding from the sheathe behind her was alarming. The chill of a blade made its way across Lucy's back, the impact of the hit knocking her well into the swampy water at a distance. Combat against others was against the rules of the community, but this was entirely on purpose. She stayed down, the pain in her back unbearable and nearly all of her energy gone. Lucy took a good look at the blade of her attacker, whatever wasn't covered in blood shined with blue material, it was diamond. How was she was still alive, she didn't care.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You were too slow."

Lucy began laughing despite the pain. She could tell it scared her attacker.

"Too slow..? Well, excuse me, princess..."

Before a final blow was made she disappeared. She contacted her friend to let her know of her condition.

"_He got me with a diamond sword...I'm back at home, trying to recover right now."_

"_He did what?! Where is he?"  
_"_Left him where he stood at the swamps."_

Erza appeared at the base and saw the wound across Lucy's back.

"I thought battles weren't allowed."

Lucy stood in front of the enchantment table they were given, holding her sword above the book and whispering the enchantment spells of strength and sharpness. She paused from her spellcasting to look at her friend.

"They're not. Get me my bow please."

"Lucy, you're still recovering."

The iron glowed with a purple shine and Erza gave her the bow she asked for. Lucy's whispering continued. After the bow was enchanted with power, Lucy crafted some arrows and slipped on her armor.

"He keeps asking to warp to us. I'm going to keep denying until we're ready. Take your sword and get your armor on."

"Where are we going?"

Lucy equipped her sword as her main weapon, smiling with an almost evil look.

"I think I should return the favor...and I want you to help."

"Are we going where I think we're going?"  
"That's right. We're going to the battle arena."

Erza quickly got her equipment and the two warped to the arena.

"Ready?"  
"Of course."

"Ok. I sent a request for him to warp to us. Get off the platform and find a nice place to attack him."

"I got your back, Luc."

Erza jumped down and stayed out of sight while keeping a close eye on Lucy. When the man accepted the request Lucy instantly punched him, knocking him off the platform.

"If you're going to fight, do it the right way. Welcome to the arena, princess! This is where I can get even without breaking the rules, unlike you."

She jumped down with her sword ready. He equipped the diamond sword and Erza accepted that as her cue. Then, the battle began. After getting a good distance Lucy equipped her bow and took some shots. He held his hands up in surrender with Erza pointing the sword at his chest.

"I don't want you following me or Lucy ever again. Got it?"

Their foe quickly nodded.

"Good."

He disappeared and Lucy stood next to her friend, wrapping a cut on her arm.

"Erza, remind me never to piss you off."

"I'd have to say the same thing."

"We're completely different people when we step into this arena...I'm going to stay away from people for a few days, ok?"  
"Yeah...that's a good idea. We can just keep mining and hunting."

They both started to walk home, still with some time to spare before nightfall.

"Do you think we went a little too hard on him?"  
"Nah, he tried to kill me. It's only fair we got to give him a taste of his own medicine."

Lucy sheathed her sword and kept her bow handy. She knelt down, took a shot and Erza commented on her friend's accuracy. Lucy laughed and gathered the spoils. Afterwards, they continued their walk.

"You know...my back still hurts."

Before their conversation could continue, they heard howling in the surrounding trees. The team had their weapons at the ready in case whatever howled was hostile. After a moment, Lucy opened her bag and got out a bone, leaving it a few feet in front of her. Erza watched a snow white wolf slowly approach the offer as it was staring at Lucy.


End file.
